In The Garden
by Cariad1
Summary: An Eowyn/Faramir wedding night story. Because I adore them. And there aren't enough Eowyn/Faramir stories.


A/N: This is only my second sex fic. The first was really, really awful (and it wasn't about Eowyn and Faramir). I'm hoping this one is better. It is complete and total Eowyn/Faramir smuff (smut/fluff- someone else's brilliant term), written by an Eowyn/Faramir freak for Eowyn/Faramir freaks, and I hope you enjoy it. 

I don't own these characters (though by God I sure wish I did...Faramir...mmmm....), I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my own fangirl cravings. 

In The Garden

It was late when the wedding couple left the celebration behind, slipping away from the merry making before the well-wishers could notice they had gone. In the chambers of the Steward, there was a room prepared for this night, but they did not go that way. Instead they went hand in hand through the darkened streets, to a garden that stood beneath one of the great walls of the city. They left their shoes at the gate, walking barefoot through the soft grass. Together they mounted the steps to the wall top, and looked down at the streets and houses that lay spread beneath them. A cool wind stirred their hair, and she shivered. 

Faramir reached out to draw his new wife into his arms, enfolding her in his cloak. Her bright hair, turned silver in the moonlight, spilled down his shoulder as she rested her head on his chest. 

"I am glad we decided to come here," she murmured. "It will always seem to me of all places the most sacred."

"And to me," he told her, stepping back to that he could look into her face. Fair and radiant, gowned in white beneath the blue cloak, she seemed to glow. She was more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen, and his love for her filled his heart.

And Eowyn felt the same. Looking into his grey eyes, reaching out to rest her palm against the stern jaw softened by tenderness, she felt as though she would burst with the joy he brought her. As he gathered her into his arms again, she lifted her lips eagerly, her fingers sliding into his night-black hair to pull his mouth down to hers. 

For a long sweet moment everything was still. 

Then Faramir lifted his head and whispered huskily. "I love you, my white lady."

She smiled against his shoulder. "As I love you." He kissed her again.

"Let us go down into the garden."

They went, fingers intertwined, and in the mottled shadows beneath the trees he kissed her again. Eowyn moaned deep in her throat and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely. His hands slid through her hair and down her body, stroking her. She moaned again and pressed closer to him, but he broke the kiss and moved back, and a tiny sound escaped her. "Sh," he murmured, his strong hands smoothing over her curves, gentling her. "Shh." She melted against him, her hands clutching the fabric of his shirt, clinging to his shoulders as he kissed her face lightly, brushing his lips over her forehead, her golden eyebrow, her eyelid, and down her soft cheek to her neck. Eowyn gasped and threw her head back as he kissed the tender flesh, her hands smoothing across his muscled chest. She wanted to touch his skin, but her trembling fingers could not free the ties of his shirt. He murmured against her throat- '_Eowyn'_- and stepped back, his cloak dropping to the ground at his feet, his shirt following after only a moment. He pulled her hard against his bare chest and she gasped at the heat of his skin, burying her face against his shoulder and breathing in his scent. He caught her chin in his hand and lifted her lips, kissing her deeply. They stood, sealed together, so close that they could feel their hearts beating as one.

Faramir's hands were beneath her cloak again, searching for the fastenings of her gown. They came free easily beneath his determined fingers, and Eowyn loosed her arms from him long enough for the white satin to slip down her body and pool at her feet. She helped him to free her from her undergarments, and soon she was clad only in the blue cloak, the silver stars at the throat echoing the shining in her eyes. He stood gazing at her for a long moment, as she stood proud and white in her loveliness before him. Reverently he reached out to her, and she moaned and arched as he rough hands smoothed over her skin. With a harsh cry he pulled her too him, kissing her hard as he caressed her, pressing his lips to her neck, pushing back the cloak to press them to her shoulder, nuzzling the softness of her breast. His hand curved around the fullness, bringing the darkened rose nipple to his mouth. Eowyn cried out, her hands tangling in his hair, as he drew on the hard tip, his tongue swirling around it. Her legs seemed to dissolve under her and she collapsed against his arm at her back. Faramir knelt, bearing her to the ground with him atop his discarded cloak. Her hands moved restlessly across his back and shoulders has he whispered roughly against her skin, tender, loving words of devotion. He cradled her against his chest, burying his face in her hair, cherishing her. 

"I love you. I love you, I love you..."

"I know."

He tugged at the cloak beneath them, spreading it out one-handed across the grass, and laid her back on it. He unfastened the blue and silver mantle, laying it open, and she shone pale in the moonlight, her hair spread out beneath her, her eyes sparkling as she looked up into his shadowed face. 

"I love you."

She reached out to him, and he bent his mouth to hers, covered her white body with his own, shielding her. Eowyn arched up to meet him, welcoming the heat of him. He rested his weight on one arm, letting the other wander over her softness as she pressed closer to his touch. Their breath was labored, their hearts beating quickly in their breasts. Eowyn's hands slid down her husband's back, stroking the flexing muscles, coming at last to the waistband of his breeches. She slid her fingers beneath the fabric, and he groaned, sitting up swiftly to divest himself of the garment. He kicked it away and turned back to his wife, where she lay waiting. He felt her eyes tracing over him as he knelt before her, his body throbbing. Slowly she pushed herself up on her arm, stretching out her other hand to touch his chest, her fingers gliding over the skin of his abdomen, his stomach...Faramir gasped, his head going back and black hair brushing his shoulders as her cool fingers brushed over his manhood. His chest spasmed with a violent exhalation of breath and in one swift movement he caught her tightly against him and bore her down to the ground, his weight pressing her into the grass. Eowyn wrapped her arms around him, her legs opening for him. For a moment he held himself still above her, looking down into her face. 

"I love you, Eowyn."

She stroked the raven hair back from his face, smiling. "And I love you, Faramir."

He bent to kiss her as his manhood pressed against her opening, and drove deep into her with one smooth stroke. Eowyn cried out, her body arching up, her fingers digging into his shoulders. He held still, smoothing her hair, murmuring over her as she gasped. "Eowyn-" he kissed her gently as her body eased, and moved carefully inside her. He meant to go slowly, to be gentle with her, but Eowyn would have no such thing. She caught her hands in his hair and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him fiercely, her slender this gripping his hips as she pushed hers up against him, their bodies grinding together. Unable to deny her or himself Faramir thrust hard and fast, driving into her heat and softness and Eowyn gasped and moaned beneath him, clinging to him tightly. At last she cried out sharply, her body arching and trembling, as he buried his face in her throat with a guttural groan of fulfillment. They lay quietly together, chests heaving, holding each other tightly. 

Finally Faramir found his strength, shifting his weight from her and raising up. Eowyn lay with her head cast back, her eyes closed, breathing through parted lips. He pressed his hand to her breast, feeling the quick gasps as she inhaled, the thundering of her heartbeat beneath his palm. He reached out to brush the hair from her face, and kissed her forehead. Her eyes opened. 

"Are we still alive?"

He smiled. "Yes." He gathered her up into his arms, folding the silver-starred cloak around her, and kissed her brow again. Leaving her resting in the soft grass, he found his breeches and donned them, gathering up the rest of their clothes as well. Lifting Eowyn's shrouded form up into his arms, he carried her towards the houses that looked out over the garden, where a single candle burned in a neat room, where the window faced eastward. 


End file.
